Rhaka Khan
|birth_place = Champaign, Illinois|death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = Chicago, Illinois|trainer = Bill DeMott Marty Jannetty|debut = September 2005|retired = }} Trenesha Biggers (December 25, 1981) is a model and professional wrestler who worked for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling under the ring name Rhaka Khan. She was in the final top 25 in the 2005 WWE Diva Search. Professional Wrestling Career World Wrestling Entertainment (2005-2006) Biggers entered the WWE Diva Search, but was eliminated during the top 25. World Wrestling Entertainment later expressed interest in Biggers and signed her to a developmental contract. After signing a developmental contract with WWE, she was assigned to Deep South Wrestling. Biggers trained with Marty Jannetty for two months prior to reporting to Deep South Wrestling. Biggers debuted in World Wrestling Entertainment's Deep South Wrestling (DSW) as the valet of The Regulators. Later, she and Angel Williams began a feud with Kristal Marshall, Tracy Taylor, and Michelle McCool. On February 9, 2006, Biggers participated in a bikini contest; however, there was no winner due to an interruption by Palmer Canon. Biggers and Williams later accompanied Canon in a match against Tommy Dreamer, who had McCool, Taylor, and Marshall in his corner. On May 4, 2006, WWE released Biggers from her developmental contract. Independent circuit (2006-2008) After WWE released Biggers from her developmental contract, she began wrestling for Japan's Pro Wrestling ZERO1-MAX promotion as "Panther Claw". She also worked for Florida's Full Impact Pro and Philadelphia's Women's Extreme Wrestling promotions. In Women's Extreme Wrestling, she worked under the name "Black Barbie". For the Professional Girl Wrestling Association, she worked as Naomi Banks. For a short time Biggers wrestled under the name "Trenesha" for underground female wrestling companies like Slammin' Ladies, Lady Victoria and Sleeperkid's World, adding to her fan base with various appearances in their clips and DVD releases. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2008-2009) On February 10, 2008, Biggers made her Total Nonstop Action Wrestling debut at the Against All Odds pay-per-view. She established herself as a villainess by distracting Petey Williams during his match against Scott Steiner, helping Steiner to win. On the following edition of Impact!, Steiner introduced Biggers as "Rhaka Khan" (the moniker a homage to soul singer Chaka Khan). She later managed Petey Williams in his matches. She made her in-ring debut on the March 27, 2008 live edition of Impact! alongside Steiner and Williams against The Latin American Xchange (LAX) and Salinas. Her team lost after Homicide pinned Williams with a bridging T-Bone suplex. At Lockdown, she participated in the first ever "Queen of the Cage" match, which was won by Roxxi Laveaux. At Sacrifice, she participated in the first ever Knockouts "Make Over Battle Royal" won by Gail Kim. On the October 2, 2008, edition of Impact!, Rhaka Khan turned face and teamed up with ODB to defeat The Beautiful People. At Bound for Glory IV, she teamed with ODB and Rhino to defeat The Beautiful People and Cute Kip. On the November 6 edition of Impact!, Khan turned into a villainess once again by attacking her tag team partner, Taylor Wilde, during a match against Awesome Kong and Raisha Saeed, who ended up victorious. After the match ended, the evil Khan aligned with Kong and Saeed, and the three of them were joined by Sojourner Bolt to form the stable known as Kongtourage, which began feuding with ODB, Christy Hemme, Taylor Wilde and Roxxi. On the February 26, 2009, edition of Impact! Khan and Bolt turned into fan favorites and defeated their former stable mates in a tag team match. In April 2009, both Rhaka Khan and Roxxi were suspended for 60 days (legit) after they got into a heated backstage altercation after Roxxi confronted Khan for working too stiff. She returned as an active wrestler on June 19, 2009, losing to Jacqueline at a house show in Grand Rapids, Michigan. She then appeared at another TNA house show in Johnson City, TN on July 17, 2009 and lost to Daffney after receiving a botched Northern lights suplex which drove her headfirst onto the mat. The match was quickly ended and Khan was helped from the ring. On October 1, 2009, Biggers was released from her TNA contract and her profile and photos were removed from the "Knockouts" section of TNA's website. Lucha Libre USA: Masked Warriors (2010-2011) After leaving TNA, Biggers appeared in the first season of Lucha Libre USA: Masked Warriors which later aired in mid-2010, as Biggers debuted under the name Tigresa Caliente. Tigresa was featured in a few matches and backstage segments including feuding with Mini Park. She would then align herself with Chi Chi. She returned again in the second season not with Chi Chi, but with Mini Park's ex-wife. On the first episode of the second season, Trenesha was managing his ex-wife. In the second episode she tagged with her in a losing effort. On the November 19, 2011 episode of Lucha Libre USA, Caliente teamed up with Chrissy Cialis and Jacqueline Moore in a losing effort to the team of Nikki Corleone, Rebecca Reyes and ODB. Wrestling facts *'Finishers and Signatures' :*Big Boot :*Choke Slam :*Powerbomb *'Wrestlers managed' :*Petey Williams (TNA) (2008) :*Scott Steiner (TNA) (2008-2009) :*Chi Chi (LLUSA) (2010-Present) Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #46 in the 2008 PWI Top 50 Females See also *Trenesha Biggers’ event history External links * Trenesha Biggers profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:1981 births Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Great Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Women's Extreme Wrestling alumni Category:2005 debuts Category:African American wrestlers Category:Illinois wrestlers Category:Models Category:Living people Category:Lucha Libre USA alumni